


Inside Hoover Dam

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Love In All The Wrong Places [8]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Arizona - Freeform, Desert, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Grand Canyon Area, Las Vegas Area, M/M, Nevada, Outdoor Sex Implied, Turbines - Freeform, dams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Spock fears that the humming and vibrating of the Hoover Dam turbines will stir McCoy's sexual fires.





	Inside Hoover Dam

“Just listen to the hum of those turbines, Spock! That’s raw energy!”

“Hoover Dam provides electrical energy for a great deal of the American Southwest, Leonard.”

“That would make anything hum with pride!”

Spock was happy that there was no way to have sex on the tour inside Hoover Dam, but all that humming and vibrating was sure to be giving yearnings to McCoy.

“Remember looking over the dam to the canyon below?”

The road on top of the dam!

“How about strolling out into the desert this evening and ‘discussing‘ this hum?”

“I will do that!” Spock agreed quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
